


Family

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Airwolf
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke’s lost too many people over the years to let someone get close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Hawke’s lost too many people in his life to easily let someone new get close to him. Dom is the last of his family, and Hawke can’t imagine a world with out him there harassing him and generally trying to get Hawke to open up. It’s not like he’s shut himself off from meeting new people. He has friends, the occasional woman he’ll date for a while but nobody who could get close enough like Dom was.

Somehow Caitlin had slowly become another member of his family. Friend, co-pilot, spitfire, and pain in the ass when she wants to be. He’s tried hard to see her as nothing more than a good friend. But there are days he’ll look up and see her, and he wants her. It’s hard on those days to not see her as anything but a friend. Not when those supposedly unflattering coveralls cling to her curves Or when she’s sweet talking him or Dom into something with a hint of Texas in her voice.

It doesn’t help that every once in a while Dom takes a look at both of them and not so quietly tried to play matchmaker. It’s not that Hawke is unwilling. It would be so easy to take that next step. He’s seen the way Cait looks at him from time to time, knows how he looks back at her as well.

He’s even gotten it planned out. The two of them up at his cabin, no Dom or Archangel bursting in unexpectedly. A good meal with wine. The fire blazing and him and Cait on the couch. He’d reached out to touch her cheek, watch as she realized exactly what he wanted. He already knows how she tastes from that one moment in front of the cameras.

As much as he sometimes wants to take that step he won’t. Ever. He can’t afford to lose someone else close to him. He can’t afford to let Caitlin get that close to him. Her death would kill him as much as Dom’s would.


End file.
